Suddenly Inspired
by Sympathetic Me
Summary: Drabbles I have written when I have suddenly been inspired.
1. Working for your love

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot!

* * *

Working For Your Love

It took him 2 years, 2 bloody years. She always saw him, always smiled at him. But when he asked her out, nooo, she was suddenly all suspicious. Was it his fault she was just so damn beautiful? The way her hair moved, the way her eyes lit up when she knew an answer, the way her burgundy locks glistened in the sun, or the rain or whenever. All this captivated him. She didn't need riches, she didn't make up, she didn't need to be _that girl_. She was _the_ girl. He wanted her to be his girl, and that was why he worked so hard for her love. He loved her and he didn't care how long it took to prove that to her. Finally she had agreed to go on that one date, and anything can happen on a single date. She may even have realised she loved him too.

But Ginevra Molly Weasley will someday become Ginevra Molly Malfoy. Draco promised himself.

A/N:I know this is really short but if you could please review anyway just to let me know what you think, but I am going to rewrite this to make it longer.


	2. Finally Free

Disclaimer: I own nothing...

--

Finally Free

The words rang through, never-ending, repeating themselves in my head. 'I hate you,' Did she mean it? I would say so, we fight a lot, and if it was known, I hate her too, we just put up with each other, with her living here and me living here, I feel like an outsider in my own home, no one here, no one to care, no one to miss me. I could it feel today, today I had found the right one. Lifting the stainless steel to my skin, holding it in my right hand with the plastic handle, pressing down on the handle, the knife dug into my skin, pulling it back along my skin, the blood, the richness of red. The blood dripped from my wrist to the floor, rolling down around my wrist like a charm bracelet. Moving the knife further up my arm, I did it again and again and again until all I could see was red. I wrote no note; they did not deserve one, never giving me the time of day, only talking to me when they needed something, treating me as if I were a maid, were a low life to be ignored.

_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..._

"I'm sorry I didn't do it sooner..." I whisper smiling, I am finally free...


	3. The Law of Attraction

**A/N:** This challenge was issued by the lovely Lunar Fire at The DG Forum. The requirements were to write a 300-500 word Draco/Ginny drabble including a quote from a book and some sort of public spectacle.

The quote I decided to use is from the book Secrets by Author Rhonda Byrne. The quote is: The law of attraction is the most powerful law in the Universe. I do not own it nor do I claim to own it. Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling.

* * *

**The Law of Attraction**

It was starting to become a tradition, the arguments in public, everyone just seemed to keep on walking now, only the few onlookers stopping to see who would win this round. It was hard being the girlfriend of Draco Malfoy, especially with every newspaper reporting his oh so many affairs. Honestly, I was sick of it, but I knew I would never leave him, I love him, I live for him, I knew the papers were wrong, and yet, they still got to me, making my insides turn in disgust, in shame, and yet, there were always doubts as to whether or not he had had one or more affairs. He would always say no, I no longer even had to ask, all I had to do was pick up a paper and he would say he hadn't, I no longer even had to read the paper. I don't know how the conversation led to where it was, or how it ended the way it did, all I knew was that it ended. And it ended with an, "It's over." I always thought the words would come from him, not me, only moments ago I was saying I would never leave him, and yet here I am doing just that, and as if they had a mind of their own, I walked away from him, leaving him stood in the middle of Diagon Alley, tears streaming down his face, the onlookers all looked shocked, though I do not know why, they must have thought it would happen at some point, after all, we have been having the same argument for years, it was bound to end at some point.

Our relationship had lasted for three years, and our break up, not even three hours. Here I lay, in his arms under the quilt, his arms around me as if scared to let go. His breath was even and his eyes open, he was looking at me, and I was looking back at him. And it was moments like these that I knew he could never and would never cheat on me.

"Draco," I whisper, scared that this moment would end.

"Hmm," He replied,

"I love you," I say, he had my heart and was never getting it back.

"I love you too..." He replies "The law of attraction is the most powerful law in the Universe." He says looking at me, "That is the reply you said to me when I said there was no such thing as law in attraction, and I stand to this day, corrected..." Smiling I lean up and kiss him.

The next day, as usual we walked along the Diagon Alley main street, a golden diamond ring on the ring finger of my left hand. And for once, there was nothing to argue about and so today was the biggest spectacle of our relationship, it had people talking for weeks, it was the first day of many, for us there was no spectacle.


	4. Ignored by the Ignorant

Ignored by the Ignorant

The world seemed darker now, disillusioned if I may say so myself. From a young age you think the world is a perfect place, with mythical creatures, fairies, elves, mermaids, pirates, wizards. Only as you get older, the world disappoints, it is a low fat chocolate cake with a cherry on top, looks and sounds mouth watering, the cherry is sweet and tasteful, and then the best part, the chocolate cake, only it tastes horrid, the lack of taste and flavour, it sounds amazing, but tastes disgusting. It is like the world, at first look, smell, taste, all you can think about is how amazing life will be, but what you think will be the best bit, the thing to remember forever, is the one thing you want to forget, the look as your life falls down around you, the smell that engulfs you is one that turns your stomach, one that you never want to smell again but smell everyday when you come to the same conclusion as you have every day since you opened your eyes to the darkness for the first time, there is no true goodness in the world, just lies, pain, and broken heartedness as you discover that there is no light in the world, because at some point, every light has to go out. The taste is one you will never forget, the foul taste of the pain of what you have discovered, the salt from the tears you've shed. The world is no place for the innocent, maybe when you're young, but not when you grow up, and realise all you have to hold onto is lies, the lies you've told yourself, the lies others have told you, the lies you hear people telling other people. We live on lies, we feed off of them, but then, we die from them too. And that is why I am stood on the ledge of this bridge, the darkness of the night hiding my presence from any passing people, the lies becoming too much, the pain, my own thoughts, knowing all that I know, having seen all that I have seen, knowing that when I go home I will be ignored, and then when I return to Hogwarts, I will be laughed at, be beaten up, be made fun of. No one cares for me, and so I will give them nothing to care for, with one last look over my shoulder, I step off of the side, falling into the depths of the darkness below, all to say that I had hit the water was the coldness that eloped me, the pain of the stinging from the force of me hitting it, I smiled as sunk into the unknowing, knowing I'd be free and the pain would be no more...


End file.
